QuestionsThe Continuation
by Khitoutsu Hikutsa
Summary: title says it all, kenta divina's letting me finish Questions for her. so go read her version first, got it! http:www.fanfiction.nets17976071
1. Chapter One

Author Note: I have much rethought my whole 'get-mad-at-the-anime-characters' look at fanfiction, or at least this one. So if you notice a lot of diferences, Kenta technically wrote this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR, i don't even own Questions! Kenta owns Questions, and Cartoon Network owns WHR. I think thats right, I'm not sure!

* * *

_**QuestionsThe Continuation**_

By Khitoutsu Hikutsa

Based on **_Questions_** by Kenta Divina

_-Robin, will you let go?_

Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights, Amon?

_-Yes, five times. But that's no reason to cut ciruclation to my hand._

No, but I'm still scared.

_-Take a nap._

Sleep? Now? Miles above ground?

_-Think about Michael. Or think about what job to look for when we get there._

What does Michael have to do with anything?

_-::Short huff:: Nothing Robin. Why don't you take a look out the window?_

Out the window? I just said I'm afraid of hights. That proves that you don't really listen to me! ::looks, winces at the view and slumps down in her seat::

_-Why did you listen to me then?_

::Glares at him and holds up her glasses meaningfully::

_-I would not advise that on a pressurized plane._

I'll wait till we land.

_-::Silent::_

::After a long moment:: Why couldn't we stay in Japan, or go to Tuscany? Why the United States, Amon?

_-We go where the contacts say it's safe, then we leave when it isn't safe anymore._

That answers half the question.

_-I don't have all the answers, Robin. _

Why can't we tell them we're still alive?

_-I already answered that once, didn't I?_

::Resigned and slightly mocking:: We can't tell them because then Solomon will find out, and we'll be in even more danger.

_-If it is any consolation, I did send an email to Michael before we left._

You actually e-mailed Michael?

_-I don't see any real harm in it, other than the IP address being traced. I solved that by using an internet cafe._

What's an IP address?

_-It's how hackers are tracked, it is acompleatly original signal - the computer's fingerprint._

I still don't get it.

_-Ask Michael, he'll tell you._

I can't, Amon. Gaurd-dog's orders.

_-I know, that's why I said it._

::glares:: Mutt.

Author Note: Hey, it's something! I'm not Shakespeare, I'm just a brat! Okay, _hasta luego_!


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Hm, I'm not very good at this lately. But I'm trying, and I don't care if anyone flames me. Your opinions do matter, but I don't really pay attention to flames. Okay, read and review! You never know, this might get better!

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR, i don't even own Questions! Kenta owns Questions, and Cartoon Network owns WHR. I think thats right, I'm not sure!

_**QuestionsThe Continuation**_

By Khitoutsu Hikutsa

Based on **_Questions_** by Kenta Divina

_-Feeling better now that your on the ground?_

::glares:: No.

_-I just asked if you were feeling better._

No, I'm still stuck in a country I don't know anything about with a jerk of a guard dog!

_-::silence::_

::holds up glasses::

_-In a crowded airport?_

::glares and pockets glasses:: Do you enjoy humoring me, Amon?

_-::silence::_

Answer me!

_-Yes, I enjoy humoring you. Now are you happy?_

::glares:: No.

_-::shakes head slowly:: Why didn't I just shoot you, like I was supossed to?_

I don't know, you never told me.

_-Then why don't I just do it now? ::sticks hand in jacket::_

::mock Amon voice:: In a crowded airport?

_-::silence::_

Can we email Michael again, I need some one other than you to talk to.

_-::silence::_

And that's exactly why.

_-::shrugs::_

Grouch, am I still under orders not to go anywhere?

_-This is New York City, I'm not coming looking for you if you get lost._

::glares:: I miss everyone at the STN.

_-::silence::_

The silence means you miss them, too. You know that, right?

_-::silence::_

I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour.

_-No your not, Robin._

Can I at least have my hand back then, mutt?

_-::silence::_

Thank-you.

_-This place isn't Tokyo, so don't go wandering off. Guard Do-_

I know, Guard Dog's orders.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**QuestionsThe Continuation**_

By Khitoutsu Hikutsa

Based on **_Questions_** by Kenta Divina

_-That wasn't smart, Robin_.

::silence::

_-I told you, this isn't Tokyo. It's not Tuscany either, you can't wander around safely in the States._

::silence::

_-Are you ignoring me?_

::silence::

_-::glares:: Don't go wandering off alone anymore, it's not safe._

I know, but we've been here for almost a week now.

_-That's true, but still not a reason to wander off._

I didn't wander off, I remembered what streets I took.

_-::silence::_

I know, Amon the Evil Guard Dog told me to stay inside like a good pup.

_-No, Amon the Evil Guard Dog was worried about you._

::O.O:: Do you know what you just said?

_-::thinks for a minute and flinches:: Crap._

Thank-you for worrying.

_-Robin, you're hugging me._

What's for lunch?

_-::silence::_

Fine, I'll go by myself.

_-No your not._

::smiles::

**_TBC..._**

Author Note: Awww, how cute! Amon was worried! Out of character, but worried! I hope you like it, even though no one's reviewing. Oh well, can't blame me for trying! Can you?


End file.
